


From Under Hill

by beren



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mixing of human and Na'vi has awakened a very old race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Under Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: avatar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20avatar), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: av - jake/tsu'tey](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20av%20-%20jake/tsu%27tey), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
Jake had spent a long time in his Avatar before leading the Na'vi to victory over the Sky People, but actually being his Avatar; that took more getting used to. It was not something he could really explain to anyone else, not even Neytiri. He had always felt at home in his new body, even that first time when he had pissed off all the scientists by not jumping through their little hoops before taking it for a test run, but now he really was one with it. The link did something, muted things in some way he had never realised and everything was different now.

Eywa was right there, running through him all the time, and occasionally, it literally blew his mind. It was at times like that he heard the music. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he had begun to realise that each time it was moving closer. He had asked Neytiri once if she heard the music, but she had not understood what he was asking. The music seemed to be his and his alone.

It was still the middle of the night when he woke, hearing the music loud in his ears. He was curled close around Neytiri in their hammock as always, but the music was calling him. He had to follow it, had to find it, and he carefully unwrapped himself from his mate's arms, pulling himself up onto the nearby branch.

"Jake," Neytiri's sleepy voice called after him, "where are you going?"

"The music," he said, absently, looking into the distance, "I have to find the music."

He felt Neytiri reach out to him, but he stood up fully, ignoring her, and began to walk. The music filled his mind and gradually he began to run, his feet carrying him upwards until he reached where the ikran were roosting. He did not know where he was going, only that he had to get there and he leapt onto his ikran's back, linking with him and immediately soaring into the sky. His instincts led them as well as they ever did, even though he had no idea where they were really heading.

The new hometree was deep in the forest, well away from other Na'vi sites to allow the Omaticaya to rebuild properly and it did not take Jake long to realise which direction he was travelling in. It did not really surprise him when he discovered that the music was coming from the Tree of Souls. By the time he landed it was so loud he could not hear anything else and he stumbled towards the tree as it dragged him onwards. Almost desperate now, he fell to his knees under the flowing tendril and reached out with his queue to join with Eywa. The moment the connection was made the music magnified a thousand times and the real world disappeared in a flash of white.

For a long time Jake remained dazed and unthinking, only slowly coming back to consciousness as his mind began to move once again. The music was still there, playing in the background now, and he found himself kneeling in a perfectly white place. He did not know what to call it because it was not a room; he could not see any walls, but neither could he see any other features either. It was bright and made him squint at it and as he looked around he could not find the source of the music.

"JakeSully," a familiar voice said from behind him, making him turn and his eyes widened in surprise at who he saw.

Tsu'tey was dead, he had been there when his brother's body had been returned to Eywa, but there, standing where there had been no person before was the warrior.

"Am I dead?" he asked, because it was the only thing that seemed to make sense in his head.

That earned him a very big grin.

"No, JakeSully," Tsu'tey said, walking up to him; "that would make you even more useless than you already are."

It was familiar banter and Jake found himself smiling as well. They might not always have been friends, but he had missed Tsu'tey's presence since the Na'vi had died. He was going to stand up, reaching out his hand to his brother warrior when the strangest thing happened; Tsu'tey's image flickered, like a bad holo or something and there was someone else standing there. This person was a stranger, tall, not Na'vi height, but taller than an average man, blond and almost human, but not quite. The man standing in front of him had sharply pointed ears and his bone structure was just a little too fine for a normal human's.

"Who are you?" he demanded, not understanding at all what was going on.

This did not feel as if it was happening in his own mind; he knew that sense, but he could only think that he was dreaming.

"I am Telan," the stranger said, bowing his head ever so slightly.

The man looked like something out of the Japanese comic books one of his marine buddies had been so fond of.

"What did you do with Tsu'tey?" Jake demanded, upset that his friend was gone.

"He is here, Jake Sully," Telan said, holding his hands over his chest, "but you may only see one of us at a time. We do not control which form you see."

This was becoming more confusing by the minute.

"Explain," he said, rising to his feet, "I'm in no mood to be confused."

He had been enticed here by the music, he knew that now, but the compulsion was gone and he did not like being used.

"I am of the race of elves," Telan told him in a very gentle tone, "and your being has called us from a very long sleep."

This was making less sense than one of Mo'at's little talks usually did and suddenly he was looking at Tsu'tey again.

"Do not be afraid, Brother," Tsu'tey told him, smiling and reaching out to him; "it is the will of Eywa."

Jake was almost shocked when Tsu'tey's hand alighted on his arm and felt as solid as he had done before he died.

"You are new JakeSully, a being the world has never before seen and you shine in Eywa like a light," Tsu'tey said, as sincere as Jake had ever seen him in life. "The Elves found us through you and they wish to be one with Eywa."

"We were once of Earth," Jake almost pulled back when he was suddenly looking at Telan again; "but the human's rape of the planet forced us into slumber. We could not live where nature was so destroyed. Through you Eywa has called us, we wish to be of Pandora."

At that Jake did pull away; immediately suspicious.

"Why would the Na'vi welcome you any more than the humans?" he asked, not liking the fact he had led another potential invader to Pandora.

Telan smiled at him kindly, almost like an old person smiling at a child.

"We are not like your parent race, Jake Sully," Telan told him gently; "we seek only harmony."

"I have seen his heart," Tsu'tey was back, looking at him as intently as ever; "he and I are joined. There is no deceit."

It all fitted a little too nicely.

"How do I know you are even Tsu'tey?" Jake asked, doubting his friend for the first time.

Tsu'tey gazed at him very solemnly then and slowly reached over his shoulder, bringing forth his queue.

"Would you believe this?" Tsu'tey asked and Jake did not bother hiding his shock.

Tsaheylu was reserved for mated pairs and only very exceptional other circumstances and there was nowhere to hide when joined. Jake did not know quite what to do.

"Brother," Tsu'tey said, smiling just a little, "let me show you."

If there was one way to find the truth this was it and Jake only hesitated another few seconds, finally reaching for his own queue. It took only moments for the tendrils to draw together and then Jake felt the rush of joining with another mind. Tsu'tey was there all through him and around him and in that instant he knew the true core of his brother warrior. However, he did not have time to relish the contact as Tsu'tey bombarded him with images. He felt the peace of Eywa, the joy of being at one with her again as Tsu'tey's soul returned to his mother and then he felt the touch of awakening, of returning to being as power reached out to him. The elves were different, not part of Eywa, but still of the same form and their power touched the newly dead, asking for help. Tsu'tey had allowed himself to join with Telan to give the elf form within Eywa's power.

Just as suddenly as the images had started they stopped and Jake found himself in Telan's arms, his queue releasing what was now only hair on his companion.

"We offer friendship and knowledge," Telan told him, blinking at him with pale blue eyes, "but we must be reborn to be of Eywa. When we were born of Earth we took the form of human kind; we must change to be part of Pandora."

"How?" Jake asked, no longer doubting what he was being told, but still confused.

"You are the gateway, Jake Sully," Telan told him; "in you lie the seeds of our rebirth. We have power; power we would use to shield Pandora when the humans return. The Na'vi are a child race, they are young and cannot protect themselves from the wrath of humankind; we would see them live to grow and fulfil their destiny."

That was one of Jake's greatest fears; the return of those he had once called kin. It would take time for the corporations to regroup, but he had no doubt the Sky People would return and with them bring death. Eywa could not send the animals to destroy space craft in orbit and the dreams of destruction sometimes woke him at night.

"I will ask the people," he said, knowing this decision was too big for him alone, even though he believed.

Telan smiled at him for that.

"Thank you," Telan replied, eyes full of gentle compassion; "that is all we can ask. We will meet again when the answer has been decided."

And that was that; Jake found himself on his hands and knees underneath the bows of the Tree of Souls with Neytiri by his side.

"Jake," she said, pulling him to her with real fear in her eyes, "I thought you had gone to Eywa; you were barely breathing."

"I would not leave you," he said, feeling tired, but exhilarated as he held his mate close; "we must call together the tribes; there is a decision to be made."

At that Neytiri pulled back, looking at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"What has happened, Jake?" she asked him, stroking the side of his face.

"I will explain on the way," he promised, kissing her gently, "but it is time to call Toruk again; this time for peace."

For once Neytiri did not argue with him, helping him to his feet; it was time to fly.

It took days to gather the leaders of the tribes and then days more to explain everything to them, but in the end the outcome was unanimous. Jake realised he probably should have realised that where Toruk Makto led the people would follow, but he had needed them to make the decision. With the agreement of the Na'vi and Neytiri at his side, Jake returned to the Tree of Souls and once again opened himself to the music only he could hear. This time Telan was waiting for him.

"Welcome, Jake Sully," Telan said with a smile, as if he already knew what the answer was.

"Yeah," Jake said, since they both knew why he was there; "so how do we do this?"

He wasn't really much one for speeches and long drawn out discussion; he was more a man of action.

"We require the building blocks of your life," Telan said simply, "that we may rebuild ours. Being both Na'vi and human you will allow us to bridge the gap between ourselves and those of Eywa."

Jake really didn't follow that.

"You're going to have to be more specific," he said with a shrug; "I'm starting to get the hang of this mystical crap, but mostly I'm just a marine."

That made Telan smile even more.

"Your seed, Jake Sully," the elf replied, clearly amused by his turn of phrase.

He had a feeling he was being really dense, but he still didn't get it.

"Your ..." Telan seemed to be searching for a word, "sperm."

That was so completely not what Jake had expected and he decided he'd been on Pandora too long, because he had been thinking way more ethereal than that.

"Sperm," he said, looking down at himself.

A familiar laugh made him look back up and Tsu'tey was now the one grinning at him.

"Are you not man enough, Jake Sully," Tsu'tey teased and Jake just glared at the other Na'vi.

"I'm plenty man enough," he said and did his best to give Tsu'tey the evil eye, "I just wasn't thinking test tubes and DNA."

Tsu'tey clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"DNA?" Tsu'tey half asked, half just sounded out to himself.

"It's the stuff that makes us who we are," Jake said since he knew Tsu'tey was not the best company when he thought someone knew something he didn't; "it's in every cell in our bodies."

"Ah," Tsu'tey said, nodding, "is that what the Sky People call the life energy? That is what the elves require; your life energy. The most potent source is that which may be used to create new life."

For once that made perfect sense, but it didn't really help Jake to produce any.

"Okay," he said, deciding that if he thought about it too long he might be embarrassed beyond performing, "so is this where you leave me with a little cup and some porn?"

He really wasn't in a sex kind of mood, but he could deal with it if he had to.

"I cannot leave," Telan said, now back in place of Tsu'tey, "I must be here to absorb the seed when it is given from your body."

This was getting better and better.

"So you expect me to..." he said, beginning to get the picture, "while you're ..."

He was positive he was blushing. Given some of the things he had done lately this was really, really tiny in comparison, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be just as troublesome.

"Ah," Telan said walking over to him, "this environment is not conducive to stimulation."

That hadn't been Jake's main objection, but it made the same point.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Telan offered with a smile.

Jake would have protested, but that offer derailed his brain just enough so Telan had a chance to sink to his knees and deftly move aside Jake's clothing. When the elf had him firmly in hand and his cock reacted favourably, all his objections became rather moot. Na'vi were anatomically very similar to humans when it came to reproductive parts and said parts tended to react in the same way human parts did and he distinctly felt the throb of blood flooding into his cock.

He briefly considered the idea that he was cheating on Neytiri, but it wasn't as if it was his fault and it was for the greater good of an entire species, so he really hoped she would understand when he had to explain.

Telan had really nice hands and the way Telan moved them felt very good indeed, but it was nothing compared to what it felt like when it was suddenly Tsu'tey on his knees rather than the elf.

"My time is short, Brother," Tsu'tey told him, never once leaving off what Telan had started, "join with me that I may say good bye to you and Neytiri. Let me bring you to the place you need to be."

It was a plea Jake could not deny and he pulled his queue over his shoulder, joining with Tsu'tey for the second time. This time was different as the sensation of tsaheylu mixed with the physical sensations in his body, keeping him grounded in his own body as well as linking him to Tsu'tey. He felt Tsu'tey's deep, abiding respect for him that had been born through his return as Toruk Makto and the seeds of the friendship that had just begun, and he also felt Tsu'tey's love for Neytiri. It was an old love, a fond love, a deep love and a burning passion and he soaked it all in, knowing that the next time he joined with his mate he could give her this part of Tsu'tey that no one else had.

He climbed the path to completion as Tsu'tey's gifts swirled through his soul and then he felt it fading.

"Good bye, Brother," Tsu'tey said in his head and aloud, "I will always remember you."

And then Tsu'tey was gone and Telan was once more in front of him and he felt a spark of the elf's power. It was all he needed to tip him over the edge and he spilled milky fluid all over Telan's cheek and neck. Of all things it glowed as it touched Telan's skin and then, right before his eyes, it really was absorbed. Telan had meant it literally.

"Thank you, Jake Sully," Telan said, looking at him with his big blue eyes; "we shall see you soon."

Jake's world gave an incredible lurk and he felt himself falling forward, but Telan was not there to help him. He ended up on his knees on the mossy soil under the Tree of Souls and he was breathing hard, still going through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Jake, are you alright?" Neytiri asked, helping him sit back on his haunches.

"Fine," he said, but he was still feeling dazed; "they're coming."

Neytiri smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder

"Of course they are, My Jake," she said, seemingly perfectly happy now that she knew he was okay, "your will is so."

There wasn't a lot he could say to that.

The first elf walked out of the Tree of Souls, as in literally seemed to step out from inside it, three days after Jake's intimate encounter. It had been quite obvious it was going to happen because of a pulsing glow that had started a while before, so Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at were all there waiting. Jake recognised Telan as soon as he saw him and the elf did not look too different. Telan was somewhere between human and Na'vi in size and still appeared mostly human in that he retained his elven bone structure and ears, but his pale skin was covered in the same kind of markings as the Na'vi all had and his white hair flowed around a very familiar braid structure; the elf had a queue. Jake wasn't sure why he had expected the elves not to be naked when they were reborn, after all most things started life as nature intended, but he found himself flushing anyway as he remembered what he and Telan had done.

"Hello, Telan," he said and tried to cover his embarrassment.

"Hello, Jake Sully, thank you," Telan said, just standing there, seemingly perfectly at ease without a stitch of clothing on, "for myself and my people, and our thanks to the wisdom of the Na'vi."

Telan bowed to Mo'at as he said that.

"We welcome our new friends of the elves," Mo'at replied, returning the bow. "I see you, Telan."

A female figure stepped out of the tree behind Telan, just as beautiful and even more delicate looking than her male companion, but Jake could sense the strength of both elves. The whole feeling of the grove was one of peace and power and he realised a new era was beginning. Eywa was welcoming a new species to her realm and it felt good.

**The End**


End file.
